Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version.
Here is Thomas and Emily for Xbox 360, the eighth installment of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast *Thomas as Banjo (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Kazooie (Both the main females) *Arthur as Bottles *Gordon as Jamjars (Both strong) *Fergus as Mumbo Jumbo *Molly as Humba Wumba (Both wise) *Rosie as Tooty (Both cute) *Stepney as King Jingaling (Both grateful) *Elizabeth as Gruntilda (Both stubborn) *George as Klungo (Both green) *Salty as Captain Blubber *The Admiral as Jolly Roger *BoCo as Tiptup Sr. *Percy as Tiptup Jr. *Stafford as Sabreman *Den as Salty Joe *Dart as Big Al *Max as Chilly Billi *Monty as Chilly Willy *Devious Diesel as Boss Boom Box (Both evil) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 1 - Spiral & Mumbo's Mountain - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (22:36) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 2 - Treasure Trove Cove - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (16:16) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 3 - Clanker's Cavern - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (21:20) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 4 - Bubblegloop Swamp - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (21:54) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 5 - Freezeezy Peak - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (21:19) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 6 - Toad's Valley - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (28:56) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 7 - Mad Monster Mansion - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (22:44) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 8 - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (24:04) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 9 - Click Clock Wood - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (31:07) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 10 - Daisy's Furnace Fun - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (22:46) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 11 - Final Boss Fight & Ending Credits - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (19:12) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 12 - Edward's Secret Puzzles and Cheat Codes (Jigsaw Maker Achievement) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (22:58) *Thomas and Emily (Xbox Live Arcade) Part 13 - All 3 Cheato Locations (Cheating Cheato Achievement) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version. (10:05) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65